


Wowed

by heffermonkey



Series: Wear No Disguise [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is always impressed by Steve's show of submission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wowed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bingo Challenge @ 1 Million Words Community

Danny was often wowed watching his submissive. Over the course of their relationship, Steve's abilities and enthusiasm grew more confident. For a guy who'd barely dipped his toe into the idea of submitting to shrouding himself in submission, Danny knew they'd both come a long way. Danny appreciated every aspect of Steve's submission, but he'd be lying to himself if pushing Steve to orgasm through various means of Domination wasn't something he deeply enjoyed.

A perk was standing back and saying 'wow' in wide eyed wonder at the beauty of Steven McGarrett every time his body succumbed to the pleasure.


End file.
